Electromechanical actuators are in widespread use for providing control and deployment of aerodynamic surfaces or structures, such as fins, wings, or other airfoils. For missile aerodynamic control surface operation, there are many unique forms of actuation systems, many of which incorporate electric motors, reduction gears, an output shaft with load support bearings, and a position feedback system. These are typically constructed on an individual basis conforming to the constraints of the space envelope.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.